


Nervous

by milkytheholy1



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016), finn wolfhard - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Nervousness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Reader believes Finn would never like her but Finn has a surprise for her.Prompts: “But friends don’t look at each other the way we do” and “I’d choose you. Every goddamned time.”
Relationships: Finn Wolfhard/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry if this isn’t good this is the first time i’ve wrote for something that isn’t marvel and is mainly lighthearted.

Me and Finn have been friends since the day I moved into the house down the street from his and started going to the same school. I had moved from the UK (you can change this to wherever) and was utterly confused when it came to Canadian customs. Finn helped me adjust to all the norms and such and became my first friend there, he was so sweet and kind and not to mention funny possibly the reason we got on so well. As we grew older it was clear that Finn wanted to do acting and keep up with his music, it was a dream come true when he got the gig for Stranger Things. I watched as he became Mike Wheeler on-screen and constantly messaged him when he was away.

However, as of late I started feeling something more towards Finn as we became teenagers. My heart started to beat a lot faster when he entered the room, I would sweat and stutter when he would talk to me, my cheeks would become a lot redder every time he laughed or smiled; I was a total wreck around him. Any time I messaged him I would have to carefully calculate what to say and when we video called I would try to look absolutely presentable.

Finn was finally back in town after filming season 3 of Stranger Things and I was so delighted to see him. I woke up and did my typical morning routine, I riffled through my closet trying to find something adequate to wear I eventually settled on some ripped jeans and a white t-shirt. On my way to his house, I started to think about what to say to him and apologise for not messaging him enough like I usually did when he went away. I couldn’t come up with a good enough excuse ‘my phone kept dying’ no not good enough 'i forgot?’ stupid I would never forget.  
I was so far into my mind that I didn’t notice that I was at Finn’s house, I nearly walked past it, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, the door creaked open and there stood Finn yawing with a dopey smile on his face. I smiled in return and walked into the house waiting for him to close it, as soon as he did Finn engulfed me into a massive hug I was a bit taken back but hugged none the less. He sighed “I missed you” I smiled into his arms “I missed you too”.

we drew apart and went to relax in the living room, we sat and watched some t.v for a bit. My anxiety was gradually starting to raise for no reason no not now I thought, all of a sudden my stomach growled and my cheeks went bright red “You’re hungry” Finn stated rather than questioned. I gently nodded my head he smirked “Yeah I guess I can go for a snack or something” he got up and went to the kitchen.

Several minutes later Finn came back with a bowl of crisps (chips) and sat back down offering me some as we proceeded to watch the t.v. I sat a little bit away from him just out of pure fear that I would mess something up, I remember talking to Sadie about it she knew I had a crush on Finn; I don’t know how but she did. She remarked that I should “express my feelings towards Finn because he might feel the same” I laughed it off then but it still lingered in my mind when I wanted to sleep. What if Finn liked me? I know I’m being ridiculous but it’s nice to dream.  
Finn, clearly seeing that I wasn’t paying attention to the show, turned it off and faced me “Okay what’s wrong?” startled I stuttered my words “Wh-wha-what? I’m fine, really”. He studied my face before reply “Yeah that’s definitely a lie, I’m like your best friend I think I would know if somethings up” damn it “Really Finn everything is fine I’m just nervous”.He looked shocked for a moment “Nervous because you’re in the presence of a celebrity?” he joked “Yeah sure” I giggled. Finn proceeded to move closer towards me making me sweat more, “Why are you nervous?” he asked sweetly “Just things you know like school and work and stuff”.

“Stuff?” he questioned I swallowed “Yeah stuff”, he looked at me more intensely “What kind of stuff?” he was seriously getting on my nerves why can’t he just drop it “Erm family, friends, er boys?” Finn’s eyes widened “Boys?”. I started to panic Finn paused for a moment then glanced towards the sofa “What kind of boys?” that’s it I’ve had enough “Oh my God Finn it’s you! I’m nervous around you!”. He was too stunned to form a coherent sentence “I…You…me..what?” I groaned not wanting this to be the way to tell him my true feelings. “Finn I-I’ve been nervous around you because you’re you”

“I’m me?”

“Yeah you’re you, you’re funny, kind, popular, smart, cute. And I just keep thinking every time you go away you’ll come back fascinated by some really pretty girl that I don’t stand a chance against. You make me nervous because you have beautiful eyes that sparkle when you’re happy and a smile that always brightens up my day.”

“So what are you saying (Y/N)?”

“Do I have to spell it out to you Wolfhard! I LIKE YOU!” I roared then mumbled, “A lot actually”. Finn sat there taking everything I said in “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” full of questions isn’t he “I-I was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same and then you’d stop being my friend” I peered down towards my hands. Finn placed a finger under my chin so we were both eye level a smile graced his face “But friends don’t look at each other the way we do” he leaned closer and enclosed our lips together.The kiss was magical I didn’t want to split apart but a substance called air made us. We stared into each other’s eyes beaming like idiots. “Oh and don’t worry about other girls cause I’d choose you. Every goddamned time.” with that he kissed me again much slower and much more passionately than the last one.


End file.
